<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dress by shojobell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754378">Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell'>shojobell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Kissing, Post Curse, Post Manga, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo and Tohru, along with others, attend Yuki's graduation party from college. Tohru is wearing a dress that Kyo is really liking, unable to keep his eyes off her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A one-shot fic moved from tumblr that I wrote back in May of this year. Decided to bring it over to here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p>“Can’t believe you actually did it, Rat boy.” Kyo smirks at Yuki, who glares at him over his cup of punch.</p></div><div class=""><p>It was Yuki’s college graduation party. The day was beautiful, no clouds in the sky. While so much had changed, the smart remarks between Kyo and Yuki had not. The air around them was different, Tohru noted, there wasn't this tension that she had often felt in the past. She was so happy to see it. </p></div><div class=""><p>Kyo looks over at her with a smile, the sweetest smile she’s ever seen him show her in public. She smiles right back at him, grasping his hand.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>He pulls her a bit closer, leaning down slightly to whisper. “You look gorgeous today, Tohru.”  She blushes heavily, whispering her thanks. Her dress is an a-line v-neck blushing pink dress that hugs her form perfectly, brown hair down with part of her hair in a braid and styled to the back of her head. Kyo looks handsome in his causal red button-up shirt and black slacks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Can’t believe sometimes that you two are finally together.” Yuki’s cool voice interrupts their moment. Kyo’s eyes flash and he turns to snap at him. "Uhh- Let's talk with Uo and Hana, Kyo-kun!" Tohru cuts in before he can start really going off on Yuki and moves him away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They head for her two friends. Hana is dressed in her usual all-black, a very elegant summer-style Lolita dress. Uo looks cool in her long skirt and half-buttoned blouse. They start up a conversation, a few jabs shared between Uo and Kyo. Tohru can't help but giggle to herself. Some things never did truly change.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the party carries on, Tohru takes notice of the looks Kyo gives her. It makes her heart thump in her chest and her body heat up. Ever since his comment about her looking gorgeous, he hasn't taken his eyes off her much. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There's tension between them. Tohru has a feeling something is going to give. Kyo is getting fidgety as the party wears on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It isn't until it was dying down, Kyo couldn't take it anymore. They excused themselves, leaving in a slight hurry. Tohru was having a bit of trouble keeping up with Kyo's bigger stride. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Making to their new car, Kyo was kissing her. His lips pepper her forehead, ears, cheek, and neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tohru presses her back against the cool glass of the driver's seat, her face completely red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I couldn't stand it, Tohru... I had to get you alone.." Kyo's hands are at her chest feeling her through the fabric of her dress.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"K-Kyo.." Tohru's gasps.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands move at a lightning pace, to the hem of her dress and slide his hand under. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So gorgeous.." He comments again, feeling at her center. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh-Oh!" Tohru whimpers in his ear as he touches her. She's too dizzy to think, wishing she could touch him just as much. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I have to get your out of this dress.." Kyo moves away slightly, smiling at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Only if I get to undress you too." She replies, tugging his head closer to kiss him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They get into heavy kissing and petting. Clothes are removed from their bodies. Kyo is inside her in what seems like minutes. Tohru pants, wanting more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“M-move faster, Kyo, please...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He obliges, his thrusts fast. Tohru meets his every thrust with her hips, her hands caresses his chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love-” Tohru starts, but the wave of pleasure is overwhelming. She moans out as Kyo’s thrust continues.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love-love-you.” Kyo grunts out, giving her a messy kiss on her forehead. The orgasm hits him, and he’s moaning out her name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tohru’s own orgasm comes and she pushes Kyo into another kiss to drown out their cries. Heavily breathing and heart racing, they embrace and soft kisses are shared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wear that dress again sometime, Tohru..” Kyo says </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“W-will do,” Tohru replies with a shy blush, brushing her fingers into Kyo’s orange locks. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>